


人情故事

by 半支烟 (orphan_account)



Category: all槟, 苑槟
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/%E5%8D%8A%E6%94%AF%E7%83%9F
Summary: 苑总x罗槟，没啥剧情，一个pwp。ps看完notes再决定要不要继续往下看！
Relationships: 苑总/罗槟
Kudos: 10





	人情故事

**Author's Note:**

> 苑总是鱼蛋客串的，就17集里对罗槟说“就像你这么不懂事”/“所以我喜欢你啊”的那个角色。百度演员表上说他叫“苑总”，看了几次17集都没找到他大名，于是我编了一个（dbq
> 
> 没有感情戏，也没啥特殊玩法，一次普通的滚床单。

“怎么，苑总今天赢了球，心情这么好？”  
苑铭坐在桌边，笑眯眯和球友摆摆手打招呼：“啊，心情好。”  
不过不是因为赢了球。  
  
苑铭上一次和罗槟私下见面还是在春天。说私下见面，自然不是商务意义上的。连是不是朋友层面的，恐怕也不好说，毕竟不是什么朋友私下见面都会定在酒店房间，在交谈的时候解开对方的领带和纽扣。但他之所以能和罗槟保持相当一段时间这种关系，还要得益于双方穿上衣服就重新变成朋友的态度。  
他和罗槟都需要一个识时务的床伴——老实说苑铭不太清楚对方是不是只有“一个”，但他不在意这点，也就从来没有向罗槟提过这种跨越界线的问题——而非一个夹缠不清的情人，在这点上，他们愉快而友好地达成了共识，把房间号当成约定，脱下西装以后最多谈情，不会说爱。  
不过苑铭已经很久没能再约到罗槟。  
仔细说起来，也只是因为他犯了一个不大不小的错误：罗槟不大喜欢接吻，他知道，一向也很配合，碰着不让亲的时候，在嘴角吻吻也罢。然而上次不知怎么，罗槟明明已经把他的脸抵住，他还是鬼迷心窍似地制住对方双手，低下头深吻了一气——罗槟挣脱开以后，险些没给他一耳光。那还是他第一次看罗槟在床上发火，他咬住下唇，面上还留着方才暧昧过的神气，然而已经睁圆眼睛，愤愤然瞪过来：“你发什么神经？”苑铭从来不愿意和人在床上硬碰硬，本来是他错在先，低头低得很快，做小伏低一向是他拿手好戏，况且罗槟已经将他底下那根东西吃进去一半，的确也难叫停。然而那回别别扭扭做完，后来苑铭再约，罗槟的态度就变成打球吃饭谈事情可以，进酒店一时半会不要想，他连着被推了两次，只好识趣，回头找原来的床伴。  
可谁都不如罗槟。美色平时对他的诱惑力不算大，可人一旦见过最好的再回头，莺莺燕燕就显得俗媚，识趣的不如他漂亮，漂亮的不如他生动，矫揉作态撒娇卖乖的太多，但罗槟是连瞪他的那一眼都叫人心痒。  
好在刚刚罗槟答应欠下他两个人情。而他们之间，从来不止一种讨价还价、补偿人情的方式。  


“来这么早……今天好乖。”  
苑铭说这句话的时候两人已经褪下各自的外套和西裤，他替罗槟取了领带，衬衫扣子松开四五颗，手顺着领口探进去，轻车熟路摸到那一小颗挺立。罗槟不理会他，他也不在意，总归罗槟在床上的时候十句话难得接一句，手上加重力度，对方搭在他肩上的手便一紧，喘息声也微微重了。苑铭很满意地继续吻他，从微微颤抖的眼睫亲到鼻尖，吻到唇角时罗槟往后缩了一下，苑铭还没忘记上次险些被拖进黑名单的经历，手扣着对方的腰，耐着性子讨价还价：“亲一下，就亲一下。”  
罗槟跨在他身上，两个人面孔已经挨得不能再近，偏偏罗槟还微张着唇，热热的吐息洒在脸上，苑铭简直忍不住要重蹈覆辙。所幸对方这次很好说话，只退开一瞬就任他揽回去，苑铭迫不及待地吻他，撬开牙关去卷他舌尖，又软又甜，唇也一样，甚至更软；可惜罗槟好说话是好说话，在接受亲吻这点上却真的没什么耐性，再怎么亲得热火朝天，唇分开时他仍然抱怨了一句：“都要咬破皮了还…嗯……”  
苑铭亲亲他绷紧的下巴，听他闷哼才放轻揉捏力度，还明知故问：“怎么不说话了？”罗槟愈发懒得理他，只是他嘴上不说话，身子却软，屁股挨在对方大腿上，大半个人都窝进了男人怀里。苑铭最喜欢他这点，看着难办，做起来却很乖，他就着这个姿势享受了一会儿被柔软臀肉包裹的感觉，才为罗槟脱下衬衫，推着对方坐直一些，低头从锁骨一路舔咬到小腹。罗槟穿了条藏青色紧身内裤，前端已经微微湿了，大腿上还留着衬衫夹留下的些微红痕，苑铭绕过性器不管，仔细看了看那红痕。罗槟本来就白，西装底下不见太阳的地方更是白嫩，那两圈红痕落在雪白的大腿根附近，显得情色又暧昧。苑铭想象了一下对方慢条斯理解下衬衫夹的模样，觉得自己硬得更难受了，他替对方剥下那层薄薄的布料时哑着嗓子问：“怎么来之前解了衬衫夹？”  
罗槟手搭在他肩膀上，喘得又轻又密：“问这个干什么？”  
苑铭笑笑，摸了摸对方湿润的前端，说：“只是问问。”  
罗槟被他摸得腰软，坐也坐不住，顺势弯腰探手拿了床头的润滑塞到苑铭手上，把他按回床头，整个人压过来，示意对方帮帮自己：“之前酒洒到衬衫上了……我回家换了一件，把衬衫夹也取了。”他身上已经没有任何一点能够蔽体的衣物，白皙光滑，顶灯映照之下肌肤几乎像有微光，苑铭已经大半年没有跟他这样亲昵，此番美人赤裸着投怀送抱，眼睛差点看不过来。手掐上腰的时候总觉得瘦了，可手感又仿佛比之前更好，软而且韧，再底下就是圆圆的臀，他刚把润滑挤到臀沟里就感觉到罗槟一抖，知道对方敏感，苑铭更加不放过，指尖刚刚按了按穴口就仰起头吻上对方胸膛，含住右边那一点，左手也抚上另一边，玩儿似地摸他。罗槟推他，越推苑铭亲得越重，那小小的肉粒让他舔咬得仿佛大了一圈，他这厢不停，底下也已经伸进去一根手指，罗槟前后都被刺激，声音软得不像话，呜呜咽咽，听起来像是带着哭腔——可苑铭知道，这还远不到对方会哭的程度。  
  
开拓的过程并不长，罗槟湿得吓人，苑铭很轻松地让他吃进去三根手指，顺利到像是做过扩张才从家里过来，但苑铭知道他讨厌做扩张这件事，更不可能自己主动：绝大部分时间，罗槟连自己分开臀瓣这个动作都不会愿意做。  
想睡睡不到罗槟的人有太多，渴望和嫉妒扭曲出谣言，风言风语里的罗槟简直是个以色侍人、只对上司和金主奉迎的妖精，但腰缠万贯仍旧换不来罗槟假以辞色的人也并不少，他们绝不愿对外承认自己有任何问题，只好对罗槟施以过于浮夸的嗤之以鼻。于是罗槟在床上的形象几乎分裂成两个极端，一边是为了钱和权卑躬屈膝，在床上能浪出花来的婊子，一边却是天生性冷淡、毫无魅力可言的机器。  
但罗槟到底是什么样子？苑铭除了知道他绝非任何一个传言里所形容的那样，无法做出准确描述。他是一个……迷人得恰到好处的床伴。一点点固执，不够放得开，但出人意料的乖顺，顺着毛摸的时候相当配合，要抱要摸，腿盘到腰上都很乐意，操舒服了更乖，眯着眼睛什么都听。  
就像现在这样。  
苑铭自己估摸着第一轮撑不了太久，特地挑了有花纹的套，还十分坏心眼地往罗槟反应最大的那一点上顶，想让对方先射一次。罗槟伏在他身上，猝不及防，差点跪都跪不住，膝盖往两边滑，得靠苑铭扶着腰才能动，雪白肩膀和胸膛就在对方脸上方晃动。被舔过喉结的时候罗槟发出了一些细碎的声音，仿佛被豹子叼住的鹿，正向猎手含糊求饶，然而苑铭只是更仔细地吃他，也让他吃他，扶着他前前后后地摆腰，性器顶进去又抽出来，粗糙颗粒磨过肠壁的感觉很古怪，但又的确舒服，罗槟咬着唇，半阖着眼，跟着苑铭一晃一晃的，脸上一层薄红，眼睛里水光星星点点，看起来很有点陶醉。罗槟没能撑多久就射了第一次，他射的时候咬住了苑铭揉得皱巴巴的衬衫领口，底下更是比上面咬得还紧，缠得苑铭几乎动不了，勉强顶了几次就也抱着对方射在了安全套里。  
中场休息时间里罗槟从他身上翻下去，头埋进床单里说好困，这个词稍稍刺了苑铭一下，但好在也不是做的时候说；苑铭的手放在他背上，顺着脊柱那条浅浅的沟往下摸，摸到臀缝里满手湿，套已经丢开，虽然知道大半是润滑，但他还是故意在罗槟面前捻了捻手指：“这么湿，你也没法现在睡觉啊。”  
罗槟眼睛都没睁开，心说苑铭各方面都挺好，就是这张嘴在床上话太多。苑铭不晓得他在心里说什么，看他没反应，从后面搂上来，抬着他下巴亲他，罗槟推都懒得推，倒也被亲出几分兴致，翻过身由着对方胡闹。他永远是这样，做完一次就懒洋洋的，苑铭觉得罗槟这时候有点像一个标致的充气娃娃，柔软，湿润，漂亮又任人摆布，只是他目前还不想进罗槟的黑名单，所以没敢讲出过这个比方。但这并不妨碍他像摆弄娃娃似地把对方摆成他喜欢的姿势，全天下男人估计都会喜欢的那种背入式，肩挨近床，腰弯成一座桥，臀乖乖地翘起来，等着被进入和侵犯。罗槟背和腰都窄窄的，臀又很远，这个姿势就让他看起来特别…苑铭不太会形容，不过也不需要形容，这个姿势不是留给诗人唱赞歌的，他只是扶住那道窄腰，慢慢地把自己埋了进去。罗槟里面很软，又很烫，比刚刚更湿，黏人地裹着他，抽出来时都能感觉到吸力，他有点想埋一会儿不动，也很相信自己能慢慢地享受这种时刻——当然，如果罗槟没有用小腿蹭他的话。  
催着人动的时候罗槟想得很无所谓，这不上不下的能舒服吗，显然不能，但他也没想到只是蹭蹭苑铭对方反应能这么大，不管不顾就掐着腰往里操，撞得啪啪响，罗槟呜咽着揪住床单，想说话张嘴也是呻吟。他被干了好一会儿才勉强说清楚自己腰酸，苑铭直接勾着他直起身来，让他把手搭在床头，还相当不要脸地凑过来和他说，再夹紧点，夹紧点腰就不酸了。这一回罗槟完全是被干射的，他根本顾不上摸自己，光是撑着床头已经耗尽了气力，最后也不知道苑铭什么时候射的，他再清醒的时候人已经在浴缸里，对方在替他清洁，做得穴口连吃下手指都隐隐有点痛，他气不打一处来，想踹人都挪不动腿，还是苑铭赔笑着凑过来，乖乖受了他一记白眼。  
“别生气嘛。”苑铭笑起来比不笑其实还欠揍，他替罗槟揉着小腿，“明天又不是工作日……”罗槟哼一声，看到对方视线已经开始往下挪，想抽回小腿却抽不动，苑铭把他脚踝握得很牢，还是笑眯眯的，黄鼠狼偷鸡的那种笑：“还困不困？困的话我们去床上再按摩一会儿。”  
罗槟干脆泼了他一脸的水。


End file.
